Mental Notes
by Muise
Summary: She squinted to try and get a better view, remembering to take mental notes of every single detail for later use... **Lemon!Ichihime, Slightly cracked up too!**


_A/N: This idea sprouted in my head when reading an FF13 story that was sort of like this one, but not really. I guess this is the first actual smut piece I've posted on here since my other stories haven't reached the point yet. I'm happy to present this to you guys and pray that you like it. There might be some mistakes and I urge you to tell me! Please review and enjoy this short little thing of pure lemon and crack!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Bleach, sadly.

Warning: Lemon, not for young'ins. I guess also some crack and maybe a tiny bit of OOC. I try, but it had to be done. Also, post HM arc.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on the Kurosaki's lone sofa without making a sound. She glanced over at Renji, who had fallen asleep while they were watching some TV show. She gave a small smile and got up from her spot.<p>

Karin had left for a soccer match her father had taken her to, leaving Yuzu with them in the house. She was looking and watching the TV with little interest of what was happening. She would rather watch something about cooking, maybe even learn something new to make while she was at it.

Her soft chocolate eyes blinked from the TV over to Rukia who had just gotten up.

"Where are you going, Rukia-chan?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake up the snoring red-head.

Rukia gave her a small smile. "I was going to go check on how Ichigo was doing in his room."

"Oh, ok." She looked back to the TV and continued to go on about her older brother, her only brother. "I can't believe he got into another gang fight yesterday. I see Hime-nee somehow is always able to make him heal faster then when he is alone. Maybe it's the way she makes him actually smile," she said while her lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda want to find out her secret…" Rukia grinned to herself, already knowing the reason from the beauty's super natural powers she possessed. She hated lying to the younger girl, but you couldn't really help it.

Ichigo had gotten in trouble when facing a hollow the other day and was cut near his abdominal area. It had happened at night and Rukia had called Inoue for help, but Ichigo said he wasn't going to let her step one foot out of her apartment. He wanted her to wait to call till the morning, and with a groan Rukia agreed.

The auburn headed healer rush over when she got the call the next day and scolded Ichigo for not calling her yesterday. Ichigo ignored her pleas and told her to go ahead and start healing him.

That had all happened a little over two hours ago.

Rukia walked up the stair and headed towards Ichigo's room. She padded through the hallway making soft steps, hoping to catch them having a little moment.

Little did she know it was really a BIG moment.

She saw that the door was cracked open a bit, letting a little light from the window in his room escape to the empty hallway. When she was about to push it open, she stopper herself when she heard hushed murmurs and panting. Rukia peeked through the crack and let out a small gasp, surprised by what she was seeing.

Orihime was completely naked above the waist, straddling her orange headed boyfriend who was lying on top of the bed. Rukia could see that her back was creamy milk white and glowed with the sunlight streaming from the curtain covered window. One of Ichigo's hands were setting her up at the small of her back. He pushed her up and down, causing her to lift her head up breathlessly.

_They can't be… it's only been four months since the winter war… how can they have gotten this far?_

Rukia gulped but kept quiet, not wanting them to discover her presence as she watched them enjoy one another. A gasp broke through Orihime as Ichigo let his shaft dig deeper into her heat. His hands were now steadying her by holding onto her hips to help him lift and push her back down to get in even deeper. Her short pleated skirt was riding up at her waist and jumped with every thrust.

The raven haired girl reach for her back pocket, hoping she had brought her sketch book to take notes somehow, but cursed when she felt nothing. Instead she squinted to try and get a better view, remembering to take mental notes of every single detail for later use.

Orihime grinded into Ichigo, making him groan and make a face Rukia had never seen before. When she found a good rhythm, his hands moved up to her bouncing breasts that were just waiting to be held. He palmed her perky mounds and tugged, flicked, and teased her taught nipples. His thumb brushed against the curve of one of her bosoms and she shivered with delight at the contact.

Ichigo stood and kiss her neck. He sucked at the tender flash and slowly let his hands move up and down her back, earning moans from his lover. She tugged at his orange locks as a thin sheet of sweat was let out of both their bodies.

He flipped them over, him now on top and her just loving the way he panted. She called out his name as he thrusts into her sweet spot over and over again.

Rukia felt a sudden pang of jealousy that she and Renji hadn't even gotten this far yet. And they were at least fifty years older then these two! She watched with tightly coiled fists. Her mind still thinking it was her and Renji calling out to each other in pure bliss.

Although being way older then the two red-headed lovers ages combined, she knew very little of sex. She had lived on the streets most of her life. When she entered the academy, there was no offer of sex education. She took a blind eye to the subject until it truly affected her, which was now.

A sticky feeling over took her panties and Rukia blushed. She hadn't expected to actually get turned on from this! Were hidden desires trying to surface right now while she was watching some very scandalous things happen in the room with the door cracked open?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a squeak-moan came from Orihime. She was clutching a part of her neck and pouting at Ichigo, who was smirking. The hand moved when he pounded into her.

Dark purple eyes saw what had made the auburn hair beauty pout cutely. A small dark mark was clear on her neck, the only thing that could hide it were probably her thick auburn locks.

Rukia raised her small eyebrows.

_So he gave her a hicky…_

This was the reason he was smirking. He had marked her as his and only his for the taking. Orihime was probably just worried her friends would see it and ask questions.

Bucking his hips again, Ichigo groaned out as he felt his wave of pleasure begin to unfold. The princess in his arms seemed to be fairing with the same problem as she moved about trying to get comfortable as the warmth in her belly was about to be released

Rukia watch as Orihime's breasts jiggled, scowling that she wasn't too good when it came to that department. She noted the way Orihime's hands scratched Ichigo's back and sank her nails in tighter with every wave he sent into her awaiting heat. He'd have marks for sure later on.

Not wanting to be loud and let everyone hear what they were doing, Orihime crashed her lips to Ichigo's in a bruising kiss to hush herself. Ichigo grunted into it and kept pace with his thrusts. He bit her lips to demand entrance and she opened for him right after.

He explored every inch of her sweet cavern, tasting her strawberry (Score!) flavored lip gloss along the way. She seemed to be getting drunk from his kisses. She started to suck on his tongue, wanted more, which just made him hiss out in pleasure.

"Damn… You're going to make me do it inside of you…" he stated with red cheeks.

A grin surface over Orihime's usually innocent face, she giggled a bit. "Oh, just do it inside… Kurosaki-kun~"

"I thought we agreed to do it together?"

"I guess we can-"

He bit down on her bottom lip; bruising the plump flesh and making her whimper on the edge of both pain and pleasure. He just bucked his hips fiercer then before.

"Now," Ichigo yelped with clenched teeth.

Their skin slapped harder together, both finally letting their high come down to release. The panting grew louder as they come together.

Orihime bit down on her palm to lower a shriek that escaped and Ichigo growled out in pleasure as he fell on top of her, using her mounds as pillows.

When their energy came back, Ichigo got onto his back with Orihime on top of him. Her breath was becoming softer as she listened to his heart beat steady. Such a beautiful sound it made.

Ichigo murmured something into Orihime's ear, making her giggle softly.

Their whispers made Rukia face the tough times of reality.

She rushed back down the stair and told Yuzu that the two were just fine and didn't need a thing. She waited till Renji was done napping, then dragged him back to Soul Society so they could put her notes to good use.


End file.
